The Walking Dead, Nuevas Oportunidades
by Carmencika95
Summary: Emma Dixon nunca ha tenido suerte en su vida, se crio con su padre, Merle, pero este estaba cumpliendo su condena en la cárcel y pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo con su tío, Daryl. El apocalipslis ha comenzado y se encontraba juntos en la carretera de Georgia para buscar un lugar sin infección pero el caos se desatara en pocos minutos y acabara separada y sola, o eso pensaba
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Escuche el pitido del despertador pero no me podía levantar, estaba muy cansada y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que no fuera dormir, moví la mano en busca del despertador y le di un golpe para que parara y poder seguir durmiendo varias horas. Me arrope con las sabanas y note una fuente de calor a unos metros de mi pero ni si quiera me molesta en abrazarme a él y continúe durmiendo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-No me importa la hora…seguiré durmiendo-dije dándome la vuelta y mirándolo a él, su pelo estaba realmente hecho un desastre probablemente tan mal como el que yo debía de tener, se acerco a mi y me tomo de la cintura mientras que posaba sus labios sobre los mío, olía a una gran mezcla de tabaco y alcohol y me daba realmente asco, me separe de el y lo mire-Tu aliento podría matar a un familia entera.

-Lo se-dijo levantándose y rascándose el pelo, se acerco a mirar el reloj y se levanto dando un gran salto y buscando sus pantalones-Entro a trabajar en media hora, deberíamos de habernos despertado antes.

-O recogernos ahora y así hubieras ido directamente al trabajo.

-¿A qué hora entras hoy?

-A las cinco y media debo de estar ahí, empezare a las seis. Hoy es una noche fuerte pero creo que mi turno terminara a las doce.

-¿Tu padre sabe dónde trabajas?

-No.

-¿Y si aparece un día por el club?

-No entiendo a que va esta conversación, Marcus-dije levantándome y yendo hacia mi armario para buscar ropa limpia.

-Emma…cuando tu padre vaya al club, que conociéndolo ira, y te vea bailando en un barra semi desnuda, ¿Qué crees que hará?

-No lo sé, ni me importa-dije poniéndome unos pantalones y vaqueros ajustado y una camiseta de tiras, me acerque a él y sonreí.

-Deberías de dejarlo-dijo Marcus pasando de mi para entrar al baño y peinarse-Odio ver como los hombres te miran con esos ojos de deseo y como te ven en ropa interior y te restriegas por unos dólares.

-¿Unos dólares? Saco doscientos la noche…además solo voy dos o tres veces a la semanas, y no me restriego. Además si mas no lo recuerdo tu también has estado alguna vez.

-Es diferente…nos conocimos antes de saber tu trabajo…mira déjalo, puedes buscarte un trabajo de camarera o cualquier cosa y yo siguiendo en el taller.

-Y luego, ¿Qué? Casarnos, dejare de trabajar para dedicarme de la casa y luego tener hijos y formar una familia… ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-Sí, y tú también lo quieres-dijo Marcus mientras que me marchaba de mi habitación, me tomo del brazo con fuerza para que me girara y parara-Sé que tú no has tenido una familia normal, tu madre te abandono y tu madre es un ex convicto y tu tío igual…pero puedes ser feliz.

-Déjame…no sabes nada de mi vida ni de mis planes de futuro-dije soltándome de su agarre cabreada.

-¡Tu sigue así! ¡Sigue! ¡Que el día menos pensado no me volverás a ver! Maldita puta-dijo Marcus cogiendo su chaqueta y cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

-¡Pues vete! ¡Largo! ¡No te necesito!-grite con fuerza mientras que me marchaba hacia la puerta y le daba un golpe-¡Abandóname, como TODOS!-volví a golpearla con la pierna.

Sentí como mis lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis ojos, me apoye en la mesa hasta llegar a sentarme en el suelo, apoye mi cabeza sobre mis piernas, puse mis manos sobre el suelo y note varias cartas. Me limpie las lagrimas y las mire detalladamente, dos de ella eran facturas así que las tire hacia un lado asqueada por verlas. Tome las otras tres y me senté en el sofá para poder leerlas con mayor atención, una de ella era oficial de la universidad de Cansas, la abrí con cuidado y comencé a leerla. Las primeras líneas no entendí nada de lo que quería decirme pero finalmente leí lo que quería saber.

-Emma Dixon, usted ha sido admitida en la facultad de enfermería de Cansas. Necesitamos su afirmación antes del comienzo de curso para admitirla. Le rogamos que la confirmación sea en persona. Enhorabuena-mostré una gran sonrisa y lo leí varias veces para darme cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo era real o no, no podía creerlo, me habían aceptado en la universidad. Ahora si en serio debía de trabajar duro unos meses para poder pagarme los estudios ya que sabía totalmente que no contaría con la ayuda de mi tío y aún menos de mi padre.

Mire hacia las otras dos cartas, tomo la primera y la abrí, le di varias vueltas a esta y solo con ver la letra supe que era de mi padre, era una persona de pocas palabras y solo me dijo que necesita verme para resolver nuestros problemas. La rompí en mil pedazos y eche los trozos por el suelo de mi apartamento. Cogí la otra y la abrí, estaba escrita a mano y la reconocí rápidamente.

"_Emma, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso el otro día. No estuvo bien, te conozco desde que eras pequeña y no debimos de acostarnos. No me coges el teléfono y no creo que deba de aparecer en tu casa, ambos sabemos cómo termino la otra vez. Em, te pido por favor que no le cuentes esto a tu padre…por favor, ambos sabemos cómo reaccionaría. Espero que te vaya todo bien y que sepa de ti en breve. Te quiero"_

Sostuve la carta durante unos minutos en mis manos mientras que miraba la hoja varias veces sin poder creer que le había escrito, no quería sacar ese tema otra vez porque le resultaba vergonzoso reconocer lo que había echo esa noche. Cogí los trozos de la hoja de mi padre como también los de la otra y me los lleve hacia la basura, la cual estaba ya llena y debía de tirarla ya. Me fui hacia el frigorífico y lo abrí, esperaba ver algo que no fuera bebidas alcohólicas y así fue, me acerque y cogí una manzana, le di un mordisco y me marche de nuevo a mi habitación para acostarme en mi cama. Deje la manzana a medio comer en la mesilla y me envolví con las sabanas hasta ponérmela hasta la cabeza para evitar que los rallos de sol me pudieran despertar de mi profundo sueño. Me desperté de nuevo y vi que había estado durmiendo toda la tarde, cogí el móvil y mire si tenía alguna llamada de Marcus pero ni una sola, ni un mísero mensaje. Mostré una mala cara y me levante mientras que me hacia una coleta bien alta. Me puse unas mayas negras y una camiseta de tirantes roja, no me apetecía vestirme con ropa más formal y para volver a acostarme y no levantarme en todo el día, fui hacia la cocina y busque algo de comer, no encontré nada así que decidí tirar la basura y ya luego buscar algo de comer en alguna tienda cercana. Cogí la bolsa y baje por el ascensor, me apoye en una de las paredes y en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, salí de él para irme fuera del edificio. Escuche el ruido de unos pasos y mire hacia el fondo de la escalera.

-Hola, buenas tarde-dije mientras que avanzaba por la entrada del piso hasta acercarme a la entrada del piso, donde estaba el conserje. Mire hacia la ventanilla y la bolsa se calló de mis manos al ver la imagen del conserje muerto. Tenía todo el cuello desgarrado por un mordisco de una persona, tenía además varios más en los brazos y las piernas. Solté un leve grito y me tape la boca mientras que mis labios comenzaban a temblar-¿Señor? ¿Señor?

No dijo nada y sentí un nudo en la garganta mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas hasta caerse al suelo por la impotencia que sentía. Escuche unos pasos a unos metros de mí y mire hacia el frente, vi una silueta negra a unos metros de distancia. Las luces se apagaron por pasar unos minutos y solté un leve grito, me había asustado como una niña de cinco años, solté una leve sonrisa y me marche hacia el interruptor lo encendí y solté un gran grito mientras que ponía mis manos sobre mi boca. A unos metros de mi había un hombre de unos treinta años, con media pierna salida de su sitio ya que su hueso se había partido en dos y se le había salido a un lado de la rodilla, como también la cara llena de sangre.

-¿Señor? Su pierna…-dije mientras que le señalaba la pierna y me echaba hacia atrás mientras que él se alejaba unos metros a mí-Alejase de mí, por favor, alejase de mí.

Esa horrible persona no escucho mi voz y se fue acercando más y más a mí. Sentí como me topaba con la puerta del edificio y mire a ambos lados asustada. Quería salir de allí y que esa persona se alejara de mí. No había nadie que me ayudara en ese instante y me sentía como una estúpida por haber echado a Marcus de casa ya que él me protegería. De la nada apareció el portero y fue acercándose a mí mientras que levantaba los brazos para atraparme y emitía un gemido. Me volví alejarme de esos dos monstruos y sentí unas ganas tremendas de vomitar por el aroma que desprendían sus cuerpos. Todas las características que me estaban dando me dio a saber de qué las personas eran como los zombis de las películas, unos muertos vivientes. Mire a la puerta del ascensor y Salí corriendo hacia él, tuve que empujar con fuerza a uno de ellos ya que se acercó demasiado y estaba muy asustado por lo que podía hacerme. En cuanto entre el, comencé a dar con fuerza el número cuatro mientras que los muertos vivientes se iban acercando más y más a mí, justo cuando las puertas se cerraron uno de ellos, el conserje, golpeo el ascensor. Solté un grito y le grite con fuerza que se alejara de mi de nuevo, quería parecer fuerte y no demostrar miedo pero estaba realmente asustada y quería despertarme de esa pesadilla.

Me apoye en la pared del ascensor y solté un leve suspiro mientras que notaba mis manos temblar fuertemente. Saque las llaves de mi piso y vio como móvil marcaban seis llamadas perdidas de diferentes números. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y un muerto viviente se me hecho encima, rápidamente me eche a un lado para que no me hiciera nada y salí de él mientras que me iba alejando de él y tomando las llaves con fuerza. Me acerque a la puerta e intente introducir la llave por la naura pero estaba tan asustada y nerviosa que la llave se me cayó al suelo varias veces. Las cogí por segunda vez y pude ver como el muerto estaba a unos metros de mi de pie, abrí rápidamente la puerta y entre en él. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta él se puso entre la puerta, me obligaba a hacer una fuerza que en ese instante no tia. Mire dentro de mi apartamento en búsqueda de alguna arma pero no lograba encontrar ninguna a la vista.

Mis fuerzas fueron abandóname y me marche hacia el interior de mi piso, recordé la pistola que me había dado mi tío hace unos años y entre mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta y busque el arma debajo de mi cama, tenía demasiado mierda allí abajo y no lograba encontrarla, los golpes se hicieron más y más fuertes hasta que una de las tableas de la puerta fue tirada por él, encontré una caja pequeña y la saque. Estaba sin armarla y los dos segundos que tarde en hacerlo me hizo sentir que pasaban varias horas y como justo cuando terminara de montarla sentiría como el muerto viviente clavaria sus dientes sobre mi piel y que me devorarían. El cuanto el arma hizo un clic, noto que la arma estaba ya cargada y lista para disparar. Sin levantarme, dispare en primer lugar al pomo de la puerta y note como la puerta se abría y los dos muertos vivientes entraban, solté aire relajadamente y dispare en el pecho. Este no le afecto lo más mínimo y se adelantó unos pasos más, me levante rápidamente y dispare en la cabeza. Ambos disparos dieron en la cabeza de ambos muertos, solté un grito y me eche al suelo mientras que me tapaba la cara sabiendo lo que acababa de hacer.

Escuche unos pasos, pero parecía ser demasiados ligeros y firmes y no se parecían en nada a los de los muertos vivientes. Sentí mis lágrimas salir por mis ojos y me las limpie rápidamente para no parecer débil. Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes hasta que note como una mano sobre mi rodilla, abrí los ojos pensando en que fuera Marcus pero cuando aparte la mano mis ojos se abrieron y se fijaron en sus profundos ojos azules que había heredado como también a otros a unos metros de ella.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto una voz ronca, asentí levemente mientras que veía mis manos llenas de sangre que había salpicado al haber matado a los muertos-Levántate y abraza a tu padre-su voz era autoritaria como siempre.

Me levante con cuidado y antes de levantarme del todo, note sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y creando presión en la cabeza mientras que me daba un ligero beso en esta. Se separó de mí y me miro la cara y los brazos.

-¿Tienes algo? ¿Te han mordido, arañado…lo que sea?

-No…no. Los mate antes de que se acercaran a mí.

-Bien hecho Em-dijo la voz de mi tío.

-Prepárate un ligero macuto, en cinco minutos nos vamos. Darylina busquemos algo útil.

-Merle, Daryl… ¿Qué está pasando?

-Los muertos se han levantado de sus tumbas… un apocalipsis zombis-contesto mi tío mirándome fijamente los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Tome mi macuto y eche lo más rápido toda la ropa que vi útil para utilizar en esa situación de película, aun no me podía creer lo que me había contado mi tío. Mire hacia la puerta donde pude escuchar las voces de mi familia, me cambie lo más rápido posible y guarde la pistola en la parte trasera de mis pantalones. Tome un collar que había en la mesilla de noche y me lo coloque detrás del pantalón justo en ese instante sentí un nudo en la garganta y me acorde de Marcus. Tome la cinta del macuto y me lo lleve hacia al comedor donde estaban ellos cogiendo la comida y echándola en otro macuto que habrían cogido de un armario. Alcance el teléfono y marque el número tres veces pero nada, no me daba señal pero tras unos minutos de insistir conseguí que me diera llamada, espere a que contestara con emoción pero nada, mostré una sonrisa cuando escuche la grabación de voz y mire hacia la nada.

-Marcus, por favor, llámame. Esto…esto…lo siento. Estate tranquilo mi padre y mi tío están aquí así que creo que todo ira relativamente bien o al menos me mantendrán con vida…espera… ¿a dónde vamos?-pregunte pero ninguno de ellos me contesto-No sé a dónde vamos… ¿Marcus? ¿Marcus? ¡Muerda!-dije al escuchar un pitido, solté un leve grito y mire hacia mi familia furiosa.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Daryl

-Marcus.

-Escuche el nombre de ese tipo, ¿Quién coño era para ti?-volvió a preguntar mirándome con unos ojos detallándose en los míos. Intente saber que pasaba por su mente, ¿protección familiar? ¿Celos?

-Mi novio.

-Pues olvídate de él, Emma te vienes con nosotros. ¡Ya!-dijo Merle tomando un macuto y entregándomelo con fuerza en el pecho. Lo tome con una de mis manos y el otro me lo coloque haciéndolo una mochila. Me acerque a la puerta esperando a que mi padre me dijera que hacer.

Merle salió en primer lugar y miro hacia ambos lados para ver si había algún muerto viviente pero nada, mostré una sonrisa y los tres salimos del apartamento mientras que nos íbamos por las escaleras de emergencia. Daryl no lo dudo más de un minuto y disparo a dos personas que él vio que pudieran ser peligrosos para nosotros. Pasemos rápidamente por la entrada del edificio y de nuevo vi al conserje y a otros dos pero ya estaban muertos y supe que deberían de haber sido tanto su padre como su tío, sonreí al saber que al menos mi familia se había preocupado por mí en un momento tan duro y peligroso. Mi tío abrió la puerta y me señalo la camioneta que había a unos metros, la reconocí rápidamente y mostré media sonrisa al verla tanto a ella como a la moto de mi padre. No lo dude ni un segundo y eche a correr hacia ella, me subí en la parte trasera y dejo los macutos en el suelo mientras que ellos dos llegaban y se subían. Escuche varios gemidos cerca de mí y pude ver cómo eran varios muertos que se topaban en el coche y empezaban a darle golpes en las puertas y en los cristales, me eche hacia atrás por inercia quedándome en medio y mirando a ambos lados asustada.

-Que os den putos bichos-dijo Merle arrancando el coche.

Levante la vista y solté un leve grito al ver que se trataba de mi amiga Tara, sentí como sus lágrimas caían y me quede mirando al caminante mientras que mi padre ponía en marcha el coche a gran velocidad y atravesaba toda la calle esquivando a los caminantes para no bollar la camioneta y retrasarnos. Poco a poco sentí como mi corazón latía más y más fuerte, me el pulso y empecé a respirar con dificultad mientras que hacia un fuerte ruido.

-Daryl-dije casi sin voz mientras que sentía como mi tío se daba media vuelta y me tomaba de las manos y con la otra me acariciaba las mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasa? Emma, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Merle mirando por el retrovisor.

-Conduce Merle, conduce…lo tengo controlado-dijo Daryl mirando el macuto y luego a mi rápidamente-Dime que te has echado un inhalador-no pude ni molestarme en contestarle y le señale la chaqueta que estaba a mi lado mientras que tosía fuertemente. Daryl tomo el inhalador y me lo puso en la boca, presiono varias veces y poco a poco fui recuperando el aliento hasta que deje de apretar el muslo de mi tío con fuerza.

-Emma, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Soy asmática.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde los cinco años….-contesto Daryl tomándome del mentón y besando mi frente con amor. Se separó de mí y volvió a colocarse en el asiento al lado de Merle.

-Ponte el cinturón-dijo mi padre seriamente.

Baje la vista y me apoye en el asiento, pasaba en ponérmelo en esa situación. Vi como mi padre bajaba la vista avergonzado por su pasado y por haber estado tan poco tiempo conmigo pero ya no me importaba, no sentía amor ninguno hacia ellos y en parte quería perder de vista a ambos. Me limpie la frente para quitarme el tacto que aun notaba del beso de mi tío. Mire el reloj y vi que marcaban las nueve de la noche, sin saber porque sentía que todo iba a cambiar y que nada volvería a ser como yo pensé que sería.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No lo sé-contesto Merle apretando con fuerza el manillar

-Lo mas lógico seria pararnos y pensar en donde ir antes de quedarnos sin combustible, ¿no?

-Iremos a una gasolinera-contesto mi padre como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Crees que no estarán llenas de personas y de esos bichos que nos atacan?-pregunte acercándome más al asiento y mirando ambos.

-Emma tiene razón. Paremos y meditemos durante un minuto.

Merle gruño y paro el coche en seco, por su culpa estuve a punto de darme con el cristal si no llega a ser porque me agarre a ambos asientos, fulmine con la mirada a mi padre y me eche hacia atrás haciendo ruido para que se diera cuenta de mi frustración.

-Te avise para que te pusieras el cinturón.

-Eres un capullo, estoy harta de ti y de esta familia. Ojala no hubierais venido a por mí… ¡imbéciles!-grite mientras que salía del coche y daba un portazo.

No aguantaba la tensión que estaba sintiendo ese instante, mi sangre me hervía y mi nudo en la garganta se hacía tan pesado que me costaba respirar, me apoye en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y me cruce de brazos. Escuche unos pasos y vi la figura de mi tío acercándose a mí, se apoyó en un lateral y me miro.

-¿Estas bien?

-Os odio.

-Somos tu familia Emma.

-Una familia no hace lo que vosotros me hicisteis-dije mientras que bajaba la vista.

-Lo hemos hecho lo mejor posible-dijo mi tío mirándome y tomándome la mejilla para que lo mirara.

-Mi padre en la cárcel la mayor parte del tiempo por vender drogas, ¿eso es lo que hace un padre?-pregunte irónicamente rechazando su tacto y mirando hacia un lado.

-Gracias por no decírselo a Merle.

-¿Cómo iba a decírselo?-pregunte con voz irónica-¿Cómo iba a decirle a mi padre que su hermano y su hija se han acostado juntos? ¿Cómo? Tú dímelo Daryl.

-No te lo digo porque no tiene explicación lo que hicimos-dijo Daryl cruzándose de brazos.

Baje la vista avergonzada y recordando lo que habíamos hecho, aun no me quitaba la imagen de mi tío quitándome la ropa y besándome cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Como también sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y nuestros gemidos de placer. Moví con fuerza mi cabeza y mire hacia un lado mirando como llegaba mi padre con un mapa y lo ponía en el capo del coche abriéndolo del todo y mirándonos a ambos.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No-contesto Daryl acercándose a su hermano.

-¿A dónde vamos Merle?-pregunte cruzando de brazos y mirándolo.

-Podríamos ir al norte a las ciudades principales, ¿no?

-Es una idea, creo que la mejor que tenemos ya que habrá más militares y policías ¿no?

-No. Habrá más gente y por consiguiente más posibilidades de que haya bichos de esos y que se multiplicaran, además no me gustan los policías-dijo mi padre mirando el mapa y mirando a su hermano menor.

-Podemos estar bien los tres, no necesitamos a nadie-dijo Daryl cruzándose de brazos y mirando al mapa y señalando una parte de el-Vayamos al bosque, si algo caracteriza a nuestra familia es nuestro don para manejarnos en el bosque. Allí no habrá gente y tendremos comida.

Mi padre lo miro durante unos leves segundo y asintió mientras que le señalaba el mapa con varias zonas de bosques y pregúntale a cual podríamos ir, si a donde ellos se habían criado y luego ella también o a muchos de los que había por todo norte américa. Me canse a los pocos minutos de ver como no se ponían de acuerdo y me fui al asiento del copiloto para sentarme. Hacía ya rato que no había pasado ningún coche por la carretera y eso no debía de ser bueno. Lo normal hubiera sido que no dejaran de pasar ya que la gente debería de huir de ese infierno y en cambio nada. Encendí la radio y busque el canal de noticias nacionales para ver si decían algo, no conseguía que funcionara pero tras unos minutos escuche la voz de una mujer.

-Merle, Daryl… ¡LA RADIO!-grite

"Transmisión de emergencia. Les aconsejamos que se refugien en sus casas, cierren las puertas y ventanas y no dejen de entrar a ningún desconocido. El virus se propaga por un mordisco y por la transmisión de sangre. Vayan a Atlanta. La ciudad está a salvo, en ella hay militares protegiéndola. Hay refugio…repito vayan a las grandes ciudades"

La radio se paró de golpe y Merle le dio un golpe para intentar que funcionara pero nada, se había quedado totalmente parada. Los mire y pude notar como por primera vez ninguno de ellos tenían tampoco tenían mucha idea por lo que debían de hacer para mantenerme a salvo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunte al ver que ninguno de ellos decían ni una sola palabra.

-Déjame pensar durante unos minutos-dijo Merle apoyándose en el coche y cerrando los ojos y rascándose con fuerza la cabeza.

-Podríamos ir a Atalanta, es una idea,

-Allí al menos habrá militares y no habrá monstruos, ¿no?-pregunte mirando a su familia.

-Es una idea Merle, deberíamos de ir. Si vemos que la cosa no nos gusta podemos perfectamente volver e irnos por nuestro camino.

-No perdamos tiempo entonces-dije mostrando media sonrisa.

-¿Conoces allí alguien que nos pueda tener?

-No, pero no me gusta estar en una carretera secundaria a estas horas de la noche y más sabiendo lo que hay. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Iremos primero aquí. Esta es la tienda de caza de Jimmy, necesitamos armas y provisiones. Tu comida da asco, cariño-dijo Merle mirándome y guiñándome un ojo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me das asco, recuérdalo-dije poniéndome el cinturón del asiento del medio y cruzándome de brazos mientras que bajaba la vista. No me moleste en prestar atención a las palabras que me brindaron mi querido padre y tío y preferí cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida por el cansancio de toda la noche. Finalmente acabe apoyándome en el hombro de mi padre, note como mi tío me ponía una sábana y fue cuando perdí la noción de tiempo. Al cabo de unas horas note como alguien me movía y abrí los ojos adormilada.

-Marcus, déjame un rato mas…-dije mientras levantaba mi brazo para darle, me apoye aún más en el hombro y me acomode de nuevo.

-Emma, despierta. Hemos llegado-dijo Daryl dándome en la mano.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de mi tío y lo mire, mientras que me restregaba los ojos y lo miraba. Sentía sus ojos en una mezcla de molestia al saber que había un hombre en su vida o de preocupación por saber si estaba bien o no con ese hombre.

-¿y Merle?

-En la tienda…no hemos querido dejarte sola. Hemos visto a varios bichos.

Mi tío me miro y abrió la puerta mientras que miraba si había alguno de ellos cerca, levanto la pistola y disparó varias veces. Me dio la mano para que saliera y la acepte mientras que sacaba mi pistola y apuntaba hacia la nada por si había otro más.

-Antes solo había dos…y mire ahora…cuatro de golpe.

-¿Les atraerá el ruido de las armas, no?

-O nuestro olor o presencia, cualquier cosa es posible ahora mismo. Entremos…-dijo Daryl tomando del brazo para llevarme dentro del local.

Cuando entremos mi padre y ese tal hombre estaban discutiendo, no pude escuchar el principio de la discusión pero fijo que tendría que ser por el dinero que teníamos que pagarle por las armas. Mire hacia mis bolsillos pero con las prisas aviamos salido tan rápido que ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que no me había echado la cartera y no teníamos dinero.

-Jimmy, tío, nos conoces de toda la vida te pagaremos.

-Las cosas están demasiado difícil como para que no me pagáis.

-Yo tengo una tarjeta de crédito, podemos pagarlo-dije mientras que avanzaba y ponía la tarjeta en el mostrador. El hombre puso su mano sobre la mía y apretó con fuerza mientras que se acercaba a mí.

-No acepto tarjetas de crédito pero en cambio sí aceptare estar una hora en privado con esta belleza-dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes amarillos por fumar.

Aparte la mano rápidamente mientras que mostré una mueca de asco, sentí como mi tío me tomo de la cintura para echarme hacia atrás y Merle lo golpeaba con fuerza apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué os pasa, tíos? Solo es una puta.

-Es mi hija-dijo Merle golpeándole de nuevo el rostro de ese hombre. Justo en ese instante tome una de las sillas que había y me acerque al mostrador mientras que mi padre seguía golpeándole con fuerza, Daryl se fue hacia mí y vio mis intenciones pero se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer.

-Quítate papa-dije mientras que este se apartaba pensando que pasaría otra cosa mientras que yo le golpeaba con fuerza hasta dejarlo inconsciente-Listo, tenemos la tienda para nosotros durante unos quince minutos. Cojamos lo necesario y que le den por culo a este gilipollas.

-¿Y si lo has matado?

-Daryl...no me seas niña, por favor-dije mirándolo con una sonrisa y mirando hacia la puerta y señalando a un caminante que golpeaba el cristal-Ahora solo importamos los tres, debemos de mantenerlos con vida y punto. Nuestro fin justificara nuestros medios.

-Esa es mi hija-dijo Merle mientras que se apoyaba en el mostrador para besarme la frente-Vamos a por armas y munición.

Los tres asentimos y yo me acerque a un mostrador para coger las balas, quite las revistas de la mesa y mostré una sonrisa mientras que veía el interior. Intente abrir una de los cristales pero estaba cerrado con llave, lo toque y al ver que era uno de los sencillos lo rompí utilizando un pañuelo y utilizando mi mano. Afortunadamente no sonó ninguna alarma. Mostré una sonrisa mientras que tomaba el arma con mis manos y la levantaba.

-Mira a ver lo que ha hecho-grito Merle furioso.

-¿Em? ¿Em? ¿Qué haces…? Oye…bonita ballesta, ¿hay una para mí?

-No. Esta es mí, es una horton Scout HD 125

-¿Sabes de ballestas?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Es una fricada saber eso, lo pone en esta tarjeta-dije tomándola y tirándosela a la cara.

-He cogido tres escopetas, dos rifles con mirilla, y cinco pistolas pequeñas y varias cajas de munición de cada tipo. Estamos listos-dijo Merle desde una parte de la tienda, en un primer momento tiro dos macutos con comida y luego apareció portando otro con armas, se quedó mirándome y levanto uno de los rifles-¿Qué coño es eso?

-Una ballesta-dije ilusionada.

-¿Te la quedas?

-Sí.

-Caprichosa-dijo Merle mientras que miraba hacia los macutos y luego a Daryl para que los cogiera.

Solté un bufido molesta al ver la actitud de mi padre y tome dos paquetes de flechas mientras que salíamos de la tienda, mi padre echo un último vistazo a su amigo y salimos de la tienda. Daryl mato a los tres caminantes que había en la puerta y el que estaba cerca del coche. Me senté en la trasera a pesar de ir apretada por el poco espacio y por los macutos pero aun así quería estar sola. Mi padre volvió a poner rumbo a Atlanta mientras que yo me quedaba embobada mirando a mi ballesta. Era preciosa, no sabía cómo se manejaban pero en cambio me gustaba mucho y tenía ganas de probarla, no hacia una persona aunque estuviera muerta sino con algún animal. Merle paro de golpe y los tres nos echemos de golpe hacia delante por el frenazo tan repentino.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esconde las armas-dijo Merle.

No me moleste en decir nada y rápidamente comencé a guardarlas intentando ser lo más rápida posible, tome varias balas y me las guarda en mi bolsillo ya que eran para más seguridad. Porque ni harta de alcohol iba a estar en ese apocalipsis zombi sin protección. Me baje del coche y cerré la puerta haciendo que mi padre me mirara, no sé porque su mirada no reflejaba felicidad sino todo lo contrario. Me acerque a él y le tome de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo que no quería.

-¿El qué?

-Gente que quiere ir en grupo…ni en sueños me juntare con esos pijitos de mierda-dijo Merle con todo de odio y asqueroso.

-¡Eh tranquilo!-dije tomando su mejilla y acariciándola levemente, en un primer momento se echó hacia atrás ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que le mostrara mi amor hacia el pero luego se acercó a mí-Nos iremos por nuestra cuenta, pero solo podremos protegernos entre nosotros, ¿lo sabes?

-Y tendremos que preocuparnos por más gente. No intentes convencerme. La decisión está tomada, por nuestra cuenta-en cuanto dijo esto, me acerque a él, me puse de puntillas y le bese la mejilla-No voy a caer, cariño.

-Solo quería agradecerte que fueras a por mí. Gracias papa.

-Quiero compensar mis errores-dijo tomándome de la mano y apretándomela con fuerza.

-Iré a ver lo que ahí por aquí, volveré en breve.

-No te alejes mucho, Emma.

-Llevo mi arma.

-Aun así, quédate donde te veamos-dijo Daryl apareciendo de la nada y mirándome.

Asentí cansada de escuchar los comentarios de ellos y me aleje unos metros acercándome a un grupo que estaba formado por un coche de policía donde había un policía con su familia ya que había una mujer y un niño pequeño y a unos metros tres o cuatro coches de familias.

-¿De dónde vienes?-pregunto una mujer rubia.

-¿Perdona?-conteste sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando era real o no.

-Disculpe su arrogancia-dijo el policía mientras que me estrechaba la mano y miraba hacia la mujer para que se marchara-Soy Shane Walsh.

Antes de poder decir mi nombre escuche como la mujer rubia soltaba un grito mientras que dos caminantes le mordían. Si, ese era el nombre que debía de tener esos monstruos, eran muertos que caminaban. El policía me echo hacia atrás mientras que sacaba su pistola y disparaba a uno de ellos, levante mi pistola y dispare al otro. De la nada, comenzaron a salir varios caminantes que pronto nos dimos cuenta de que provenían de una gasolinera que había a unos metros y de varios autobuses que habíamos pasado en el coche con mi familia. Vi como mi padre y mi tío intentaban acercarse a mí pero la gente cundió el pánico y ni si quiera podía ir hacia ellos. Note como alguien me agarraba del brazo y me echaba hacia atrás.

-¡Suéltame!-grite con fuerza.

-No vamos hacerte daño-dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Vente, vamos a King County. Vente antes de que todos muramos.

-No…-volví a gritar mientras que intentaba escapar del agarre pero este no me soltaba y me echaba hacia atrás-Daryl, Merle…-grite con fuerza esperando a que viniera a por mi

-Emma-gritaron dos voces que supe que eran de ellos, sonreí al saber que estaban vivos pero mis lágrimas cayeron al ver que no podía llegar hacia ellos ya que en el camino estaba lleno de caminantes y gente muerta que estaba siendo devorados por estos.

-Súbela al coche, cariño-dijo la mujer.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba dentro del coche rodeada de una familia, mire hacia un lado intentando ver nuestra camioneta pero ya no estaban. Me habían abandonado o daban por supuesto que yo había muerto. Mis lágrimas cayeron mientras que golpeaba el cristal y me quedaba apoyada en el mientras que veía los árboles y la carretera pasar ante mis ojos sin poder decir nada.

-¿Quiénes sois?-pregunte tras unos largos minutos de silencio.

-Ella es mi mujer Jenny, el mi hijo Duane y yo soy Morgan Jones. Vamos a King County, es un pueblo pequeño estaremos unos días…luego iremos a Atlanta.

Hola! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que hayan pasado unas buenas vacaciones de navidad y que hayan disfrutado al máximo de la familia. Yo lo hecho lo máximo posible aunque tambien he tenido que estar casi todas las navidades estudiando porque ya tengo los exámenes!

Gracias a los nueves comentarios del primer capítulo y a las 17 personas que tienen esta historia en favoritos. No pensé que gustaría tan rápido y me alegro un monton!

Besos, Carmen.

TWD:Enamorando a Susan  historias/141198

Falling Skies:  historias/111385

TWD: una navidad diferente:  historias/156648


End file.
